eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Palace of Roehn Theer
NOTE Speak to Vreshana Kestral at in The Stonebrunt Highlands to request entrance to The Palace of Roehn Theer. One is able to enter into the Palace at Level 80. Bosses Lieutenant Buldoral Buldoral is part of a ring event. He attacks during the second wave. During the fight, "a little mauve book" will spawn on the floor, in two of the alcoves adjoining the main chamber. When Buldoral red-text emotes that he begins a ritual and raises his axe, one book must be used from inventory. Otherwise, Buldoral receives a massive buff and will most likely wipe the raid. A book must be used, while targeting Buldoral, on two separate occasions during the fight. The buff he receives gives him lots of aoe auto attack chance and makes his melee attacks hit for around 20k Azara the Seer Azara is part of a 3 wave ring event. The first wave is just trash. During the second wave, an elite sorceress attacks. Although not a named mob she has a very nasty elemental AoE and detrimental that must be cured. Azara the Seer has an arcane detrimental and AoEs. She also does a red-text emote that must be jousted. During this event she self-roots before casting, the raid must joust out before she casts her big AoE. Azara also seems to cast a spell called "Dark Wave" (something like that) almost every 3 seconds. It hits for about 8k each time so you will need some heart heals. The Twins Both Parmares drop Wonderous Wand of Life, which is used in the fight against Maalus Imbued. Penda Parmare (Easy Mode) Penda starts with a bunch of adds. During the fight, Penda will begin to reflect all caster damage. She will at the same time put up four pillars. One pillar is green, one is red, one is blue. The fourth flashes those three colors in a specific order determined at random. Someone in the raid must right click and deactivate the three colored pillars in the order the flashing pillar flashed in. Kendis Parmare (Easy Mode) The only difference between the fight against Penda and the fight against Kendis is that Kendis reflects physical damage instead of caster damage. A hint to remember which Parmare reflects which damage is "Kast on Kendis, Pound on Penda". Penda & Kendis United (Hard Mode) There are two ways to activate hard mode. In one, when the raid approaches Penda, the a courtly custodian outside her door will run across the zone to Kendis. The other, trickier way, is to drag the two within sight of each other. The raid force will be split in two for this fight. Also, both Parmares will respawn the adds they start the easy mode battles with. The flashing color coded pillars still need to be clicked. Iilsaad's Barrier During the fight, a fairly large glowing circle will appear under a random member of the raid. Players must get out of the circle in roughly 10 seconds or die. Iilsaad's Barrier also has fairly nasty AOEs and can quickly devastate a raid force if he gets away from the tank. Maalus Shadowfyre Maalus Shadowfyre (Easy Mode) At the beginning of the fight, Maalus summons fallen dead. These fallen dead drop necrotic flashpots that will be needed for the fight against the 3 Sages. Early on in the fight, Maalus will begin a ritual. Right click and disrupt him, or he engages the hard mode encounter. Maalus casts many curses, but only one of them is truly dangerous. It is called Curse of Devastation. It drains health and power from its target, and if the target dies while still cursed it spreads to players around him. If it isn't cured quickly enough it also spreads. Maalus Imbued (Hard Mode) Maalus summons two kinds of adds during this fight. Necrotic Entities are ^^^heroic. a greater deathnight is a lvl 90 epicx2 that will usually run for the casters, and must be burned down. Maalus now casts Greater Curse of Devastation, which, like the Curse of Devastation in easy mode, must be cured quickly or it goes viral. He has two new tricks, too. In one, he teleports a single member of the raid into a "netherworld of death". That player will be afflicted with an arcane detrimental and be forced to fight a doppleganger of him or herself. The detrimental prevents the player from targeting his doppleganger. The other is a charm he casts that forces a player to fight for him. He casts the charm once every 60 second. It can be dispelled with the Wonderous Wand of Life dropped by the Twins, but the Wand has a 90 second recast and raids must exercise discretion in which players they choose to cure. The Three Sages For this fight you will need a good stockpile of the Necrotic Flashpots that the adds with Maalus Shadowfyre drop. The Three Sages (Easy) Your raid force will split into three. Medorius must be tanked by a warrior, Mikla must be tanked by a crusader, and Mandoril must be tanked by a brawler. The fourth group, usually a caster group, should start on Medorius. The sages must not be hit by any fighter class other than the one that is supposed to tank them. Otherwise a significant stun will proc. The sages have an "uncurable" noxious that turns into a curse. Two of them will periodically during the fight cast this on two random members of the groups tanking them - the third doesn't cast it. Any class can use the necrotic flashpots. If the noxious isn't cured it turns into a viral curse. The Three Sages (Hard) In this fight, the three sages will switch which tank class is able to tank them, forcing the raid to continually rotate around the room. Mandoril Energized must be burned down within 4 minutes, so caster group should stay on him at all times. Roehn Theer Go to and click on the symbol to get to him. Roehn Theer has a tail lash that does significant damage and causes a knock-up. At 80-90%, he will become immune to damage and four runes (Rune of Aniquilacion, Rune of Paixao, Rune of Pingyuan Diqu, Rune of Zou Kunnen) will spawn. The raid must kill at least one rune, and as many as all four. Each rune killed gives him a different ability. One is a manaburn, one brings waves of heroic^^^ adds, one forces the raid to stay very close to each other, and one brings an epic add that explodes when it gets too close to Theer. Once the 4 runes have been killed, Theer splits into Roehn Theer, Order and Roehn Theer, Chaos. You know you did the right thing to turn him totally HM 4 Rune when Roehns name suddenly has the word "Order" next to it. Chaos Theer spawns in a random position, but he is notably seen to have a tendency (At least for me) to spawn near the walkway. Both of them must be tanked FAR away from each other or else he will hit you with a DOT that hits for a % of your max health, so it ignores resistaces. The add must be killed or else you will go to 10% health and mana. He also has an enormous stun (at least 10 seconds) that occurs if tanked too close to another. There seems to be some kind of mechanism where if you kill Order first you get Enoxus as a trophy, and ifyou kill Chaos first you will get Aeteok as a trophy. *SPOILERS JUST BELOW* A cutscene with Fyr'remd Lorak will occur once both Theer are defeated. You need to speak Words Of Shade in order to see the text of the cutscene (90% sure, wasnt able to see it without words of shade but in a video I saw someone who had it could see the subtitles. I won't include the subtitles here, experience it for yourself ! :^)